Attraversano
by rocketeer7
Summary: INI FF LAMA GUE YANG PERNAH GUE POST DISINI DENGAN CAST CHANBAEK. TAPI GEGARA KURANG REVIEW, JADI GUE RUBAH CAST. KALO NGGAK PERCAYA, TANYA @tashafira AS THE STORY TELLER. MOHON JANGAN DIPLAGIATIN ATAU DIBILANG PLAGIAT SOALNYA AUTHORNYA SAMA SAMA ROCKETEER7 :) LUBAEK / BAEKLU FIC.


_**Attraversano**_

_**.**_

_**Scriptwriter : rocketeer7**_

_**Story disclaimer : ©Help Me! , Tashafira A. ( tashafira) As the story teller**_

_**Starring : Byun Baekhyun, Luhan**_

Hup!

Baekhyun terkejut setelah merasakan tangan hangat seseorang menutup kedua matanya. Baekhyun refleks meraba tangan orang yang menutup matanya itu, dan setelah dia menyadari bahwa itu tangan orang yang sangat dikenalnya, ia langsung tersenyum. Kyungsoo yang tadi sedang berbicara masalah proposal kegiatan bersama Baekhyun sebelum sosok itu datang, langsung tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya mereka berdua.

"Ei~ Luhan-ah..." sosok yang dipanggil Luhan itu langsung tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"You're too obvious, duh." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. Luhan lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun paling suka jika Luhan mulai mengacak sayang rambutnya. Baekhyun merasa itu sangat nyaman, dan ia suka rasa nyaman itu.

"Kenapa kau dan Kyungsoo yang mengurusi proposal? Mana sekertaris baru itu?" Luhan mengernyit. Ia tidak suka kalau Baekhyun mulai menyibukkan diri seperti ini, memforsir dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun gampang sekali sakit, terutama jika ia kelelahan, jadi Luhan harus sedikit over-protective terhadap Baekhyun.

"Sehun sakit, kata Jongin dia terkena tipus. Dia diopname," Kyungsoo berkata.

"Apa-apaan," Luhan berdecak, "ada-ada saja anak baru itu."

"Ei~ kau tidak boleh begitu pada orang yang sedang sakit, Luhan-ah." Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan. Luhan meringis. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng. Dalam hati ia juga menyalahkan Sehun yang sedang sakit karena deadline penyebaran proposal adalah besok lusa. Jadi ia dan Baekhyun harus bekerja ekstra.

"Biarkan saja, dia telah membuat Baekhyun-ku kecapekan. Aku tidak suka dengannya!" Luhan menyilangkan tangannya, berlagak marah. "Kau harus meminum vitamin yang kuberikan setiap hari, tidur minimal 7 jam sehari, dan akan kubawakan bekal setiap hari. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan beli karena itu tidak sehat, aku akan memasakanmu sesuatu yang bergizi. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

Inilah salah satu aspek yang Baekhyun cintai dari seorang Luhan. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun melebihi ia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Luhan yang dengan seenak jidatnya menembak Baekhyun waktu inagurasi satu tahun lalu dan mengklaim dirinya sebagai Baekhyun-nya. Namja yang selalu tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. Dan Baekhyun suka itu. Ia suka semua yang ada dalam diri Luhan. Namja yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun menolak pernyataan cinta Kris—senior nya waktu ospek—yang juga dikagumi oleh Baekhyun sejak lama. Hanya satu orang di dunia yang dapat membuat Baekhyun rela melepas segalanya, yaitu Luhan. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Aku tidak yakin, Lu. Kau bisa membakar dapurmu sendiri." Cibir Baekhyun. Luhan meringis sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. "Kau ingat waktu kita membuat kue ulangtahun untuk Kyungsoo? Ovenku hampir meledak, Lu."

"Ei~ tapi kan itu dulu. Aku akan belajar memasak dengan giat, hingga kau tak akan muntah jika memakan masakanku. Apapun untukmu, Baek~" Luhan mengecup ringan pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit memerah.

"Ew. So cheesy." Cibir Kyungsoo. Luhan memandang Kyungsoo sebal.

"Ayo pulang." Baekhyun lalu merapikan berkas berkas yang ada di meja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan Baekhyun belum merevisi skripsinya sama sekali. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus merelakan waktu tidurnya untuk merevisi.

Baekhyun lalu mengenakan tasnya dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo, "Aku pulang dulu, Kyungsoo-ya. Kaja, Lu."

"Eum. Hati hati di jalan!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan menuju halte mereka biasa menyetop bis untuk pulang. Perjalanan dari kampus ke halte tidak cukup jauh, namun udara cukup dingin karena waktu memasuki musim dingin. Luhan tiba-tiba menyetop jalannya dan melihat Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah! Lihatlah! Tanganmu membeku, Baek-ah!" Luhan lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di pipinya, bertujuan untuk menghangatkan tangan Baekhyun yang memang tidak diselimuti sarung tangan karena Baekhyun lupa membawanya.

"Lu... tak apa! Ini tidak dingin kok," Baekhyun ingin menarik tangannya, namun Luhan menahannya. Baekhyun tahu, Luhan juga kedinginan sekarang. Jadi Baekhyun merasa tidak enak pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ini, pakailah kalau begitu." Luhan melepas sarung tangannya dan memakaikannya di tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tiba tiba menarik tangannya.

"Lu, kau juga akan kedinginan nanti. Sudahlah, aku tak apa. Benar!" Baekhyun membuat v-sign dengan tangannya dan menyengir lebar. Lucu sekali, seperti anak kecil. Didukung dengan wajah Baekhyun yang memang sangat imut. Luhan lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Bagaimana ada namja seimut dirimu? Astaga, dan namja imut ini adalah kekasihku! Kau tahu betapa beruntungnya Luhan ini?" Ucap Luhan gemas. Baekhyun lalu mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Kau berlebihan, Lu."

"Tidak, kok! Baekhyun memang imut," Luhan mengelak. Baekhyun mendengus. "Oh iya Baek, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, "Apa? Formal sekali."

Luhan lalu mengambil sesuatu di sakunya, sebuah USB. "Ini. Aku sudah merevisi skripsi-mu. Jadi kau tidak boleh begadang malam ini! Kau harus tidur yang nyenyak. Jangan khawatir, aku benar benar serius merevisinya, jadi kau bisa beristirahat, Baek-ah."

"Lu..."

Baekhyun terpaku. Jadi alasan daritadi Luhan mengantuk waktu pelajaran statistik itu karena ini? Karena merevisi skripsi miliknya? Baekhyun berani bersumpah bahwa tadi Luhan sudah kena tegur dua kali akibat tertidur di kelas. Sekarang Baekhyun bisa bilang apa? Luhan memang penuh dengan hal tak terduga.

"Ya? Ada apa Baek?" Kini Luhan yang bingung.

"Kau... kenapa..." Baekhyun bisa bilang apa? "Terimakasih..."

Baekhyun lalu tiba tiba memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Baek..."

"Lain kali, jangan biarkan dirimu tersiksa karena aku! Aku tahu kau begadang kan, demi merevisi itu? Ya! Luhan! Awas kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi..." Baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Yasudah, kaja!" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang ceria. Luhan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun untuk menyebrang menuju ke halte.

Namun Baekhyun melihat mobil yang melaju kencang menuju Luhan.

"LUHAN!"

BRAK!

Seolah waktu berhenti berjalan. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Baekhyun segera berlari menuju Luhan yang berlumuran darah di tengah jalan, dan orang-orang mulai berjalan mendekat memberi bantuan. Ada yang menelpon ambulan, polisi, dan sebagainya.

" Luhan! Astaga... LUHAN-AH!" Baekhyun menumpukan kepala Luhan di pahanya sambil menangis meraung raung. Hatinya seperti tercabik cabik, dan ia hanya bisa menangis. Baekhyun tersadar lalu menggapai tangan Luhan, memeriksa denyut nadinya dengan panik.

"Luhan-ah... andwae... andwae... ANDWAE! LUHAN-AH!" Baekhyun kembali menangis meraung raung setelah merasakan bahwa denyut nadi Luhan sudah tidak ada. Luhan sudah tidak ada.

"Kembalikan Luhan-ku! Andwae... Luhan-ah..." Baekhyun menengadah ke langit, seakan menyalahkan langit atas semua yang terjadi pada Luhan. Katakan Baekhyun sudah gila, ia menyalahkan langit atas semua ini.

"Kembalikan! Luhan-ku..." Baekhyun lalu merasakan tubuhnya melemas, ia hampir pingsan. Saat ia rasa ia akan pingsan, dugaannya salah. Ia masih sadar. Namun anehnya adalah, semua orang langsung berjalan mundur.

Baekhyun menatap mereka bingung. Mobil yang tadi menabrak Luhan juga bergerak mundur. Luhan tiba tiba membuka matanya dan bergerak ke tempat tadi ia akan menyebrang. Baekhyun tidak bisa mendefinisikan situasi seperti apa ini, kepalanya mendadak dilanda pusing yang sangat hebat. Tiba tiba ia melihat Luhan berhenti, dan akan menyebrang jalan. Baekhyun langsung sadar, dan mendorong Luhan ke sisi jalan.

"ANDWAE! Jangan menyebrang!" saking kerasnya Baekhyun mendorong Luhan, mereka berdua jatuh terjembab di trotoar. Baekhyun menoleh, dan seperti dugaannya, mobil yang tadi menabrak Luhan melaju kencang setelahnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Lu...?" Baekhyun memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Baek? Kenapa kau mendorongku? Ah! Sakit!" Luhan memeriksa sikunya yang berdarah akibat mengenai trotoar. Baekhyun melihat Luhan tidak percaya, bukankah baru saja Luhan... Luhan... mati? Baekhyun memeriksa sendiri denyut nadi Luhan yang sudah tidak ada! Dan ada apa situasi tadi...

"Lu! Syukurlah... syukurlah.." Baekhyun langsung berhambur memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan merasa risih dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tidak biasa.

"Baekhyun! Kau ini kenapa!?" Luhan melepas pelukan Baekhyun secara paksa. "Aku pulang!"

Luhan lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dan berjalan pulang. Baekhyun tidak berkomentar, ia sangat bersyukur Luhan bisa hidup. Siapapun yang tadi menolongnya, Baekhyun sangat berterimakasih. Sangat.

_**Attraversano**_

Baekhyun masuk kuliah seperti biasa, hari ini entah mengapa Luhan tidak menjemputnya seperti biasa tanpa pemberitahuan. Kemarin malam juga tidak ada satu pesan masukpun dari Luhan. Namun Baekhyun tak ambil pusing, Luhan adalah ketua dari pelaksanaan acara amal dan bazar yang akan diselenggarakan oleh universitasnya. Jadi Baekhyun maklum jika Luhan sibuk.

Baekhyun melirik jam-nya, jam 2 siang. Harusnya Luhan sudah menjemputnya untuk menyebar proposal bersamanya. Baekhyun kini sedang menunggu Luhan di depan lab kimia tempat kemarin mereka janjian sejak 45 menit yang lalu dan kini Baekhyun sudah dilanda bosan yang teramat sangat. Namun orang yang ditunggu Baekhyun belum muncul. Baekhyun sudah menelpon Luhan belasan kali namun tidak dijawabnya.

"Baekhyun-hyung, sendirian?" Baekhyun melihat Oh Sehun, junior-nya berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa setumpuk kertas. Sehun lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Eum. Aku menunggu Luhan..." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Sehun tiba tiba memasang ekspresi terkejut, "Loh? Luhan sunbaenim? Aku tadi berpaspasan dengan Luhan sunbaenim di gerbang... sepertinya ia akan hang-out bersama teman-temannya... sebenarnya aku ingin meminta tanda tangannya, namun waktu kupanggil dia malah marah marah."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak menyangka. Apa barusan yang Sehun bilang adalah Luhan? Luhan? Luhan-nya? Sejak kapan Luhan marah? Ah sudahlah, mungkin Luhan sedang capek dan tidak bisa mengantar Baekhyun menyebar proposal. Ya, Baekhyun ingin sekali mempercayai hal itu.

"Oh begitu..."

"Hyung, apa Luhan sunbaenim tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya?" Sehun mengernyit heran. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng seraya mengulum senyum.

"Mungkin dia sedang capek. Itu saja..."

"Hyung... aku merasa Luhan hyung berubah hari ini. Apa kalian bertengkar kemarin?" Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun diam. Ia berfikir ulang, apa mereka kemarin bertengkar.

_Kemarin..._

_ ...Luhan kecelakaan... dan..._

"Ani! Tidak mungkin aku dan Luhan bertengkar. Dia hanya kecapekan." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, hyung... aku duluan ya. Aku ada urusan dengan Kyungsoo sunbaenim," Sehun lalu membungkuk dan berjalan menjauh.

Byun Baekhyun, apa yang telah kau lakukan?

_**Attraversano**_

Luhan kini berjalan cepat menuju gedung IR, dimana Baekhyun berada. Amarah tercetak jelas di wajah Luhan, di tangannya terdapat kertas-kertas yang sudah lecek akibat cara memagang Luhan yang kasar. Luhan lalu menemukan kelas Baekhyun dan membukanya dengan kasar.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Luhan menghampiri meja Baekhyun dan memukul mejanya keras sehingga Baekhyun yang semula berbincang dengan Jongdae pun kaget. Tak hanya Baekhyun, seisi kelas pun kaget dan kini memandang ke arah Luhan.

"Lu...Han?" Baekhyun menatap takut ke arah mata Luhan yang kini memancarkan amarahnya.

"Apa maksudmu kau mundur dari tugas MC!? Kau tahu acaranya besok! Dan siapa yang akan menggantikanmu!? Kau punya otak tidak!?" Luhan membentak Baekhyun dengan kasar. Sungguh, dalam sejarah Baekhyun mengenal Luhan,

_...Baru kali ini namja jangkung itu membentaknya..._

"...Luhan..."

"APA!?"

Bugh! Tiba tiba Kris—sang asisten dosen—memukul wajah tampan Luhan. Luhan lalu bangkit dan melihat Kris dengan penuh amarah, "Apa masalahmu!?"

"Masalahku? Baekhyun itu kekasihmu, bodoh!" Kris membentak Luhan kasar. Baekhyun yang melihat itupun langsung melerai mereka berdua, yang kini menjadi tontonan orang banyak.

"Lalu? Apakah itu penting? Apa aku peduli, hah!?"

"CUKUP! KALIAN BERDUA!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menutup telinganya. Ia terisak, tubuhnya bergetar. Ingin sekali Kris memeluk tubuh mungil namja itu, membisikkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan untuknya. Namun sekali lagi, kekasih namja itu adalah Luhan, bukan dirinya.

"Cih!" Luhan berdecak kesal lalu keluar dari kelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lemas, ia hampir jatuh jika saja Kris tidak menahan tubuhnya. Kris lalu memapah Baekhyun keluar kelas. Jika terus di dalam kelas, anak anak yang lainnya akan bertanya ini itu kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun akan merasa tambah tidak enak. Kris lalu mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi di depan kelas.

Kris tidak bertanya apa apa dan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis dulu. Kenyataan Luhan berubah memang sangat pahit bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus berfikir, apa salahnya? Kurang apa dia bagi Luhan? Kenapa Luhan menjadi seperti ini? Sejak kapan...

..._sejak Luhan kecelakaan... dan..._

Tidak! Baekhyun tidak ingin mempercayai hal itu. Luhan hidup, dan Baekhyun sudah sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi jika terus begini, bisa bisa Baekhyun meledak. Jika Luhan terus begini, Baekhyun yang akan mati.

"Baek?" Kris menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun yang sedang melamun. Baekhyun agak tersentak, dan menoleh kearah Kris.

"Kris-hyung..."

"Kenapa Luhan—"

"Aku tidak tahu... aku..." Baekhyun terlihat bingung. Kris menghela nafas, lalu mengelus pundak Baekhyun pelan untuk memberinya semangat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

_**Attraversano**_

Baekhyun termenung duduk di kelasnya, menunggu dosen kimia masuk. Sejak kemarin, Luhan tidak menyapanya sama sekali. Telepon dan sms pun tidak ada satupun yang berasal dari nomor Luhan. Dan hari ini sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu,

_...Luhan kecelakaan, dan..._

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Mungkin saja, Luhan berubah karena kecapekan. Ya, tugasnya sebagai ketua koordinator acara amal dan bazar itu cukup melelahkan dan menyita waktunya. Baekhyun sangat ingin mempercayai hal itu, dia sudah mendoktrin dirinya sendiri untuk mempercayai hal itu, namun...

...kepercayaan itu hancur.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berciuman dengan panas di depan kelasnya. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Terkejut, Luhan dan Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menatap Baekhyun kaget.

"Baek—Baekhyun-hyung, aku bisa jelaskan—" Kyungsoo gelagapan.

Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo, tepat di wajahnya. "Kau. Jalang!"

Plak! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Baekhyun. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, air mata mengaliri pipinya melihat siapa yang baru saja menampar pipinya. Tidak, pipinya tidak seberapa sakit, hanya saja...

"KAU YANG JALANG! Bodoh!"

...jika Luhan yang menamparnya, dia bisa mati...

_Bukan! Dia bukan Luhan! Sadarlah Byun Baekhyun!_

_ Luhan yang asli sudah mati!_

_ Dan namja di depanmu ini kemari untuk... menyiksamu?_

_ Sadarlah Byun Baekhyun!_

Baekhyun yang menyadari itu langsung berlari keluar kampus dengan mata berlinangan air mata. Kenangannya bersama Luhan terulang lagi di pikirannya. Luhan yang asli. Kekasihnya. Yang selalu memamerkan senyum lebarnya itu. Yang tidak pernah sekalipun marah padanya. Yang rela mengorbankan apapun demi dirinya. Luhan, hanya ada satu di dunia.

Dan kenyataannya,

_...satu orang itu sudah tiada_...

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di halte tempat kejadian itu terjadi. Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah engah, air mata terus membanjiri pipinya. Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju ke tengah jalan dan menengadah ke atas. Ia tidak peduli jika ada mobil menabraknya saat ini juga.

"Kumohon! Siapapun yang membuat Luhan hidup kembali waktu itu...

...tolong kembalikan waktu lagi... dan jangan buat dia hidup lagi..."

"Kumohon..."

Baekhyun lalu menundukkan kepalanya, dan menangis. Apakah ia ingin berpisah dengan Luhan? Sekarang Luhan hidup, bukankah itu bagus? Tidak! Dia bukan Luhan. Luhan-nya bukanlah orang seperti itu. Luhan yang dia cintai bukan Luhan yang suka menyakitinya. Dia... bukanlah Luhan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

Dan saat ia membuka mata, ia sudah berada di trotoar, bersama Luhan. Luhan yang tersenyum lebar, sama seperti Luhan yang ia cintai. Baekhyun melihat Luhan dengan tatapan sendu, ia sungguh merindukan Luhan, hingga dia rasa dia akan mati.

"Lihatlah! Lihatlah! Tanganmu membeku, Baek-ah!" Luhan lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di pipinya, bertujuan untuk menghangatkan tangan Baekhyun yang memang tidak diselimuti sarung tangan karena Baekhyun memang lupa membawanya waktu itu.

Tes... air mata Baekhyun menetes semakin deras. Ia akan berpisah dengan namja ini. Namja yang dia cintai.

" Luhan..."

"Astaga! Baek, kau menangis? Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa terlalu dingin?" Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun menangis pun panik. Ia langsung mencopot syalnya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana ada namja seimut dirimu? Astaga, dan namja imut ini adalah kekasihku! Kau tahu betapa beruntungnya Luhan ini?" Ucap Luhan gemas melihat syal nya yang kebesaran di leher Baekhyun.

"Luhan..." Baekhyun semakin sakit, ulu hatinya semakin sakit.

"Ya Baek? Apa masih dingin?" Luhan lalu memeluk Baekhyun, bertujuan untuk menghangatkannya. "Oh iya Baek, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun semakin menangis ketika Luhan menyelipkan sebuah USB ke tangan Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang terlalu pahit ini.

"Ini. Aku sudah merevisi skripsi-mu. Jadi kau tidak boleh begadang malam ini! Kau harus tidur yang nyenyak. Jangan khawatir, aku benar benar serius merevisinya, jadi kau bisa beristirahat, Baek-ah." Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menghapus jejak jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin banyak mengeluarkan air mata, namun matanya memandang ke arah mata Luhan dalam.

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau sudah tahu orang yang kau cintai akan mati sebentar lagi, terlebih lagi di hadapanmu?

"Luhan, Luhan... dengarkan aku..."

"Ya, Baek?"

"Aku mencintaimu... sangat..."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Baek, kenapa tiba-tiba..." Luhan menghapus lagi jejak jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau memelukku sekali lagi, Lu?"

Luhan lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat, sangat erat. "Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganmu hari ini, tapi... Baek, aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku juga, Lu... aku juga..." Baekhyun dan Luhan lalu melepas pelukan masing-masing. Luhan lalu mengecup ringan dahi Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, kaja!" Baekhyun menangis melihat Luhan yang ceria. Luhan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun untuk menyebrang menuju ke halte.

Baekhyun tidak mencegah, ia melihat mobil yang menabrak Luhan dulu mendekat. Ia hanya melihat kearah Luhan yang tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Ia tidak mencegah. Ia hanya melihat...

BRAK!

"LUHAN-AH!"

Terkadang, ada hal yang tidak akan bisa berubah, sekeras apapun kita mencoba.

-FIN-

Heaaaaah geje-_-

For Tasha, maap ya kalo nggak sesuai harapan-_- iya ini gaje banget aduh gajeeee aaaa *peluk KkaeByun* *dilempar Luhan*

MuUpH eAa #PLAK! :v

Oiya dan yang udah ripiu di 사랑이 아프다, makasih banyak, muah deh buat kalian *tebar Galaxy Kris*


End file.
